Fours' POV - Divergent: In depth and cannon
by HopeForDuende
Summary: Divergent in Fours' POV. No offence to any of you who wrote this kinda fic, some of them were good: I was sick of rushed and poorly written fics of Fours' POV, so I decided to write one myself. Focusing on NOT RUSHING, DETAIL and EXPLAINING ACTIONS. Noted the chapters won't be too high in word count. I'm not doing fillers. xox Love you.
1. Prologue: I've waited too long

_Divergent in Fours' POV. No offence to any of you who wrote this kinda fic, some of them were good: I was sick of rushed and poorly written fics of Fours' POV, so I decided to write one myself. Focusing on NOT RUSHING, DETAIL and EXPLAINING ACTIONS. Noted the chapters won't be too high in word count. I'm not doing fillers. xox Love you._

**Damn my mum for making me watch Divergent and damn the movie for making me love the trilogy and damn the first book for making me read them all. Now I have to postpone writing my other fics. Too much inspiration for this one URGH.**

**Thanks for reading, enjoy! I love you guys**

**I don't own Divergent ETC.  
**

_XXX_

PROLOGUE

This is the year that I plan to leave. Leave Dauntless. Become Factionless. I've waited long enough. The only reason I'm bothering to wait longer is because of the new initiates. Eric will be training them this year, I have a good idea of how he's going to treat them.

I don't regret any decisions I've made since joining Dauntless. I do not regret turning down the offer for me to be one of the leaders. One of the true Dauntless. But sometimes I do wonder how I would have changed this place. Certainly in a better way than Eric has.

"You have that look again Four." Zeke comments absently. "Like you're going to get up and go punch someone." I let out a huff of air and begin chewing whatever had been on my fork.

Lauren shakes her head. "I think he's ignoring us." She grins suddenly, her eyes lighting up, right before she kicks me under the table.

I hiss under my breath. "That wasn't necessary."

"Yeah, it was. Cause Eric's coming this way." Lauren explains, hiding her amusement. "Don't want to be ignoring him." She mumbles quickly and Zeke sighs, shaking his head.

As he approaches I stiffen involuntarily. My fists clench and I can't seem to stop them, so I shove them under the table. Other than that I keep my face straight although it doesn't matter much. I think it's pretty obvious how much I _dislike_ him.

"You're cutting it close Four." He begins, leaning over me. His hands tap on the table and I stare at them for a moment. "Remember that I'm in charge this year. Don't be late for the net."

I finally look at him, sitting even taller so I don't look _up_ to him. "I've been training initiates longer than you Eric. I think I know what I'm doing." I say, levelling his stare.

He stays there, our eyes locked. I don't know why he's here right now other than just reinforcing what I already know. Eric is in charge.

My lips twitch slightly, a smile. "But I won't be late." Then I look over to Lauren who's far too fascinated with her fingernails.

Zeke coughs after a moment because Eric still hasn't left. It grabs his attention. "Keep an eye on him." He says to Zeke, but I don't think he expects him to do so. Zeke nods quickly and Eric stands, walking away slowly.

I go back to eating my food, unaffected.

Lauren and Zeke share a glance in my peripheral. "Shouldn't you be going Four?"

"Shouldn't you?" I challenge back. We all have to be there, well, as many of us as possible.

Zeke stands with his plate. "Let's go then." He walks off without us. Maybe he is going to follow Eric's orders? Good for him.

I look at Lauren and she shrugs, getting up and grabbing her plate like Zeke. I follow, glancing around until I see Eric. He's talking with Max, but glances in my direction as I do, flashing his teeth. I can practically hear him. _I'm in charge, and you're going to listen._

Maybe I should just leave.

_XXX_

I catch up to Lauren and she nudges me in the shoulder. "You can take him, but I think, I _hope_ you'll be careful." She lets out a breath. "There's a lot going on with you lately Four and I'm not going to pry, you know that. But whatever it is don't let it make you angry. You can't stand up to him like that from now on."

"He's sick, if he's going to be deciding things for the initiates I'll need to stand up to him." I narrow my eyes. "I'm not just going to be quiet." _Be quiet and let him ruin this faction. Be quiet when I, Four, am known for being stronger than him_.

But I know she's right, and she knows I get the message, because she doesn't continue. Perhaps I can do this. Perhaps I can have just enough presence that Eric doesn't cause too much damage, and I don't get killed before I can leave.

The area around the net is almost full with people. I spot Zeke towards the front of the crowd and he spreads his arm to help clear a path for us. Lauren goes first, crossing her arms as she waits to the side. Great, I'm going to be pulling them out of the net again.

I stand up to the net and look around me. There are still a few people filing in, but I ignore them. "As usual we are here to greet the initiates," I begin and everyone cheers in agreeance. "So you know what that means, look imposing and glare them to death." They laugh and cheer again.

Lauren steps forward. "If we get an Amity this year they're mine." Lauren says without much force and the crowd laughs with words of quiet approval.

"Think it's going to be tough for you this year?" I ask Lauren. I've heard Uriah, Zeke's brother, is going to be in this group of new recruits.

She shrugs. "I don't play favoritism Four." But then her eyes light. "I actually think it's going to be fun. I actually have an excuse to hurt him now." Then she grins and I have to shake my head in amused disbelief.

Everyone grows quiet as we wait for the first jumper. Most of the time it's a dauntless born, being roped into it by their friends. There's no scream as a grey blur falls down but I hear surprised gasps. If my guess is correct…

The girl lands with a laugh, her hands coming to her face before she heads towards the edge of the net. I stand ready to help her, but instead she rolls off before I can, so I quickly reach to grab her.

'She' has a narrow face, grayish-blue eyes that are wide and round, a long, thin nose and has straight blonde hair that frames her face. I look away before I stare too long, barely catching her breathless "thank you."

"Can't believe it," I hear Lauren begin, her smirk easily showing in her voice. "A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of." It's true, Abnegation transfers never jump first. Instead of being confused, I'm curious, intrigued.

I don't glance at Lauren as I speak. "There's a reason she left them, Lauren." I then focus on the girl again. "What's your name?"

As I watch her think, I can't help but try and place her face. If she's from Abnegation, I must have seen her. There's a flash of an image, but it's gone before I can really decipher it. "Think about it." I say, noticing she hasn't answered yet. "You don't get to pick again."

It's easy to see how her eyes light up, like mine had, when I realised that I could start my life over. A new faction, a new place. "Tris." She says finally.

"Make the announcement, Four." Lauren shouts, but I'm already about to anyway, my eyes threaten to snap back to her face. _One more look_.

I look over my shoulder at the crowd, my eyes trying to find Zeke. "First jumper - Tris!"

Another girl falls into the net as they cheer. I see Lauren move to grab this one. _One more look_. I turn back to the girl, bending slightly so I can see her eyes better in the dark and set my hand on her back. "Welcome to Dauntless."

_XXX_

**Wo, the prologue is nearly 2k words. I'm surprised with myself.**

**I hope you enjoyed! If you didn't leave a review telling me why or pm me!**

**Follow if u liked xoxo HUGS! Drop a review or pm if u want :)**

**Cookies for everyone (:::) and I'll see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1: What am I going to do?

**WOW! You guys are amazing! Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter like the others :)**

**Note, this will probably be reviewed and edited at a later date, I kinda was so excited to put this out so i rushed haha :)**

**I don't own Divergent ETC.**

_XXX_

CHAPTER ONE (chp.7)

The initiates seem excited, charged with energy. Their eyes are wide from the fall they'd just experienced and I can't help but stifle a laugh at some of their expressions. Lauren gathers them as the crowd departs and I walk with her, leading the group.

Don't get me wrong, it's a good sign. If they weren't reacting like this to the jump I'd be worried.

_No more. Don't look at her_. "I'm disappointed with Uriah." Lauren admits to me quietly. The nervous chatter of the group following us drowns her words. I doubt anyone else heard them. "Thought he would've been first."

We hadn't had much interaction with Zeke's brother, but I'm sure he knew enough about us to know we expected him to do well. "He probably would have been." I don't continue to say there's something strange about the Abnegation girl, Tris. She seemed far too unaffected by the whole thing.

She knows what I'm thinking though, or something along the lines, because she nods.

We stop after a few more corners and Lauren steps into the dim light. "This is where we divide," Lauren says. "The Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume you don't need a tour of the place."

Once again her eyes catch mine, conveying words she can't say. _Don't mess up_. And then she turns away and I can't help but feel as though I've been put in the spotlight. Normally I wouldn't mind, but now that Eric is bound to be watching my every move...

I hear some nervous chuckles as they file out. Once she's gone, eyes turn to me. Don't look at the stiff. "Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor," I say simply. I don't bother to mention Eric yet, he'd probably want to save that entertainment for himself. "My name is Four."

Candor aren't always the ones to speak up, but it doesn't surprise me when one does. "Four? Like the number?"

I'm tempted to just ignore it, but I am Four, I am someone they should not joke about. This is a good opportunity to show that to them. "Yes." I say simply. "Is there a problem?"

"No." She says too quickly. I resist a grin.

"Good. We're go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It—"

The girl snickers and I sigh inwardly. "The Pit? Clever name."

Not good. Candor or not she's far too disrespectful. Slowly, I walk up to her and lean my face close to hers. "What's your name?" I ask, making sure to speak quietly and low. Intimidating.

"Christina." The girl squeaks out, her lip trembles.

I worry about the fact I'm having fun with this. I'm not really hurting her, not like Eric will. So it's okay, right? "Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction," I hiss, making sure to keep still and calm. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?"

At her nod I turn and walk towards the end of the hall, listening for them to follow.

_XXX_

I don't bother to watch them as they look around. I know their eyes will eventually rest on the narrow paths without rails. I let my mouth twitch into a smile briefly, remembering when I had to practically press myself against the wall to get around here. Heights.

After I think they've done enough sight seeing I slowly turn, staring at them each equally. "If you follow me I'll show you the chasm."

When we reach the roar of the water, I make sure to keep an eye on the girl, Tris. Not her face, just her footing. I don't want her to slip. "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" I shout over the noise. Not caring if some of them don't hear me. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned."

Worry flashes through me. Is this something the Stiff would do? Jump into the chasm? But then I pause. She wouldn't do that. I see her now,how her head is held high and her eyes are steady, she's not like that.

As we enter the dining hall and the initiates appreciate the cheers, I go and claim a place at an empty table. Far away enough that hopefully no one joins me.

But there's two girls heading this way. The Candor loud mouth and the Stiff. _Don't sit here._ I turn quickly, staring stubbornly at my food. She can't sit here. I shouldn't be looking at her. Not at her grayish-blue eyes that were alive only a few moments ago.

Not good. _Stop thinking about her_.

They sit.

The Stiff pinches a burger.

My mouth twitches.

_Don't do it_.

I reach for a spare bowl of sauce and nudge her. "It's beef," I explain, handing her the bowl. "Put this on it" I've said enough. I should be quiet now.

"You've never seen a hamburger before?" The girl, Christina, asks. Of course she does.

The Stiff stares blankly. "No. Is that what it's called?"

I can answer a loud mouths question right? Just not the Stiffs. Not Tris's. "Stiffs eat plain food." I nod at her, hoping it'll cut me from the conversation. I don't have to say anymore to them, and they shouldn't expect me to.

Christina asks her why, of course. The Stiff shrugs. "Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary." I almost laugh. I can remember the grains we were fed, the tasteless egg and flavorless food.

"No wonder you left." Christina smirks. I can't help but wish that was why _I_ left.

Stiff rolls her eyes. "Yeah, it was just because of the food."

My mouth twitches.

I know she's seen it.

_What am I going to do?_

The cafeteria falls silent. I don't need to look up to know who's entered. _Why does he have to bug me here, with the Candor loud mouth right next to me? _"Who's that?" Said loudmouth hisses.

"His name is Eric." I explain tiredly. "He's a Dauntless leader." _And you're going to have a lot of fun with him_. A thought occurs. The Stiff is going to be having _fun_ with him too.

_Great_.

Christina starts. "Seriously? But he's so young."

I turn to her. "Age doesn't matter here." I expect her to ask more questions, but both girls have grown silent.

Eric drops into the seat next to mine. I remain quiet. What do I have to say to him anyway? Nothing that would matter. "Well?" He starts, catching my attention. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

I pause, my eyes flashing to Tris quickly. Very quickly. _Don't tell him_. But I have to, I have to tell him about Tris. He's in charge. "This is Tris and Christina."

Eric smirks at me with a teasing glint in his eye. But there's something deeper. He's about to start the fun. "Ooh, a Stiff. We'll see how long you last."

Hopeful, I look at the Stiff. I want her to say something back to him. Maybe it's because I can't say anything to him, or perhaps I want her to prove herself more than just jumping first.

She remains silent.

"What have you been doing lately, Four?" Pointless question. He should know.

I tense in my seat. "Nothing, really." Calm, still, steady and bored.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up," Eric says. "He requested that I find out what's going on with you." Again, pointless. What's he doing? Trying to make me angry?

Calm, still, steady and bored. "Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently hold."

"So he wants to give you a job." Eric states. He should already know this. What is he doing?

I remain still, but I can't help my grip as it tightens around the fork. "So it would seem."

"And you aren't interested." He states again.

It triggers. He's messing with me. He knows how unsettled I am when he discusses job positions. Or, maybe he's worried and trying to reinforce that he is in charge. "I haven't been interested for two years."

Finally I feel the air relax slightly. "Well, let's hope he gets the point then." He claps me on the shoulder and gets up.

He's laying it on thick. What's he worried about?

Or is he truly just having fun.

"Are you two… friends?" A curious voice asks.

_Get up and walk away._ I shouldn't be talking to her. I shouldn't want to indulge a part of me that wants to tell her _everything_. "We were in the same initiate class," I answer reluctantly, although no one would be able to tell. "He transferred from Erudite."

"Were you a transfer too?" She persists.

Quickly, without thinking about my past, I reply coldly. "I thought I would only have trouble with the Candor asking too many questions." The Stiff. Of all people. She had to be curious as well. "Now I've got Stiffs, too?"

"It must be because you're so approachable," She says flatly. I notice her eyes widen slightly, like she's just jumped again, only on a smaller scale. "You know. Like a bed of nails."

I shouldn't look at her. Not _this _Stiff. Not _this _girl. But I do. I stare at her, my stomach twitching as her cheeks burn. _Turn away_. "Careful, Tris." I warn her and turn.

Does she not realise now, what danger she's put me in? What danger she's put herself in? What danger I've put myself in? _Not yet. You're not in danger yet._

No. I'm not _there_ yet.

_XXX_

I leave as soon as possible, racing towards my apartment. Before I get there though, Zeke grabs me and pulls me aside. "How'd he go?"

"Who?" I say, distracted.

He stares at me, as though I'm an idiot. "Uriah."

Oh, right. "You're better off asking Lauren."

"Can't, won't see her 'till later." He frowns. "You look wrong Four." He states simply.

He's right. I know I'm showing far too much expression on my face.

I clench and unclench my hands. Calm, still, steady and bored. "One of the transfers are from Abnegation. She jumped first. Has a voice too."

"Oh right, the Stiff." He nods, remembering. "She didn't look like trouble."

_Looks can be deceiving_. I nod in acknowledgment and make a move towards my room but Zeke stops me. "I know Lauren talked to you about it, I heard, but I agree. You really ought to be careful around Eric."

Then he starts walking back towards the dining hall.

I chuckle to myself. Eric isn't the one I'm worried about most right now.

_XXX_

**I hope you enjoyed! If you didn't leave a review telling me why or pm me!**

**Follow if u liked xoxo HUGS! Drop a review or pm if u want :)**

**Cookies for everyone (:::) and I'll see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: I can handle this

**WOW! You guys are amazing! Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter like the others :)**

**Thank you for all those who reviewed: TheDerps, dillydill11, sillypianoplayer, FeelinFourtrissy, track1swimming2tennis3 , Marshmallowca , Julielk , Unlucky Vampire Angel , Bamcn24 , Moony-Blues , PaigeLee1981 , Moony-Blues(wow thanks! 2 reviews), Steph Pineapple , JaceMichAel and misspop9 **

**I can't believe how supportive u guys are :) I'm gonna cry Xoxoxoxo**

**I don't own Divergent ETC.**

_XXX_

CHAPTER TWO (chp.8)

When I wake I follow routine. Turn the alarm off and walk over to the mirror, splashing my face with water. I take a few moment to make sure I have the right expression on. That my eyes aren't too light, who's going to be intimidated by someone with bright eyes?

Next I change, grabbing a jacket as I shuffle on my shoes and leave. I need to get to breakfast early today because there's some setting up to do for the initiates training. I can't help but wonder how they'll go.

How a certain Stiff will do.

The halls are empty as I walk through and when I reach the cafeteria there aren't many people there. At least Laurens here though. I grab my food and sit down across from her. "Eric's looking for you." She tells me.

I nod, not knowing what to say. Zeke crosses my mind and I look up. "Did you talk to Zeke yet? How'd Uriah go?" I'm not worried about the boy, but it will be interesting to see if he's as good as his brother brags.

"He's one of the best." She says regretfully.

She sounds so depressed I can't help but laugh. "I can see why that can upset you."

Lauren crosses her arms and pouts. "I tried to scare him yesterday." She hints, but won't elaborate.

Ah. She's disappointed she can't have as much fun as she was hoping. "I'm sure you'll get to him eventually." I want to mention the Stiff, ask her for her opinion, but the words die in my throat.

It doesn't matter anyway, because I hear Eric call my name across the room. I nod to Lauren, "gotta go." Then I stuff the rest of the food in my mouth and get up.

Eric stands to greet me, no doubt it's because he doesn't want to appear smaller than me. "I've got stuff to do today. You take them." His arms cross over his chest, daring me to disagree.

"I was planning to anyway," I start. "I assume you'll be there for tomorrow?" No one really explained to me just how involved in all this Eric would be. I had assumed that this sort of thing would happen, and had prepared myself just in case.

He nods then grins. "Have fun with them Four."

"Will do." I reply, because I know that's what he'd want to hear.

I can hear his laughter as I walk away. Something is very wrong with that man.

_XXX_

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." They've all lined up in front of me, each with varying levels of focus. I give a gun to each of them, barely hesitating as I press a gun into the Stiffs palm. I don't look at her.

I'm not sure how she will do. Already I can see her hesitence in holding it, no doubt from her years as Abnegation. "Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that."

"Initiation is divided into three stages. We will measure your progress and rank you according to your performance in each stage. The stages are not weighed equally in determining your final rank, so it is possible, though difficult, to drastically improve your rank over time."

It's normally easy to see who will do well in Stage one. I can tell that the Stiff may not be one of them. Is that possible, could she be cut so soon? Factionless?

Factionless.

I pause.

"We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the failure to act in the midst of fear," I continue on, stopping myself from distraction. "Therefore each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in a different way. The first stage is primarily physical; the second, primarily emotional; the third, primarily mental."

I wonder how different it would of been ten years ago. Whether each stage would of been easier or harder.

"But what…" The Candor boy, Peter, yawns through his words. "What does firing a gun have to do with…bravery?" He waves the gun around and I narrow my eyes.

I flip the gun in my hand, pressing it to Peters forehead and click a bullet into place.

The boy freezes with his lips parted, the yawn dead in his mouth. I can see it now, his eyes. A flash of Erics. This boy is trouble. "Wake. Up," I hiss. "You are holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." Although I don't particularly want to, I lower my gun.

He's just like him, just like Eric. I can see it easily.

His eyes harden and I await a snard reply eagerly. But wisely he remains silent. "And to answer your question…you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you're prepared to defend yourself."

I turn on my heel at the end of the row. "This is also information you may need later in stage one. So, watch me." I take a deep breath and focus on the board, choosing a circle to target quickly. I grab the gun with both hands and adjust my feet, thinking back to when I learnt all this, I shoot.

It goes perfectly through the circle.

_XXX_

Unsurprisingly the Stiff performs poorly. As they break for lunch I can't help but be disappointed as I pack everything away. I shouldn't expect her to be able to fire a gun perfectly of course, but I was hoping for more than a few close hits.

At lunch I join Zeke and Shauna, slightly surprised to see her there. She normally sits with her family, but I suppose they must be busy. "Zeke was just telling me that a Stiff was first to jump." She begins, turning to me.

"Lauren was surprised as well," I reply. "She can't handle a gun though."

Suddenly I remember about the fighting that the Stiff will no doubt take place in. My stomach quivers. Knowing eric he'll love to mess with her, she's small, no doubt entertaining to watch be beaten to a pulp.

Zeke laughs. "No Stiff ever get's used to those things quickly," He lets out another chuckle. "I'd be shocked to hear otherwise."

Shauna nods, agreeing. "I'm sure she'll be alright with other things. Abnegation transfers always have trouble with firearms," She pauses. "At least that's what I've heard."

I know I need to calm down, because my hands are clenched and I know there's a grimace on my face. _What does it matter? She's not important_.

My hands relax slightly and I let out a breath. She'll be alright, I'll make sure she can fight.

After a few moments I remember about the conversation I had about Uriah. "Did you end up catching up with Lauren?"

Zeke nods, a grin slowly spreading across his face. "I never doubted him."

No, he wouldn't have. Zeke and Uriah are some of the closest brothers I'd seen. I doubt I would believe it if he ranked anything other than first. Speaking of which, Uriah enters the room looking exhausted and Zeke jumps up.

"Go." Shauna tells him. "Don't embarrass him in front of the other initiates though." She smirks as he leaves, as though she knows he's going to do exactly that.

Zeke immediately pulls Uriah into a hug, causing the boy to groan in protest and his friends to laugh. "You're worried about the Stiff." Shauna says suddenly.

I would have started and immediately denied her request, had I not spent two years gaining my composure. I turn back to her slowly and shrug. "Not worried, I just think it's going to be a waste teaching her. It's clear she isn't going to make it."

Her eyes flash and she's suddenly leaning closer to me. "Don't give me that bullshit. We've known each other for years now, I can tell when something's bothering you." She leans back then and I cross my arms.

Nobody should know about the girl, about Tris. About the fact I spend far too much time looking at her. Thinking about her.

I turn my head.

I don't need help.

_XXX_

Today I won't have to watch the Stiff fight. I'm glad and annoyed at the same time. I just want to get it over with, see whether she will do well or fail. I stand in the middle and eye each of the initiates.

"As I said this morning," I begin, "next you will learn how to fight. The purpose of this is to prepare you to act; to prepare your body to respond to threats and challenges —which you will need, if you intend to survive life as a Dauntless.

"We will go over technique today, and tomorrow you will start to fight each other," There were an odd number of them, I wonder who Eric is going to sit out. "So I recommend that you pay attention. Those who don't learn fast will get hurt."

I name a few different punches, demonstrating each one as I do. I'm glad to see each of their eyes glued on me, especially the Stiffs. She needed to pay attention and learn quickly.

When they go off to try it themselves I watch the boy, Peter, closely for a few moments. Unfortunately he's pretty good. I don't bother suggesting he pay attention to his footing, which I notice is sloppy. If someone was fast enough they could knock him off his feet.

Next I watch Edward and am pleased to find that he doesn't have too many faults. "If you're going up against someone of the same size, change to this." I quickly show him a different way to punch that would work _perfectly _against Peter.

It aims low which is a little difficult to perfect, but the boy picks it up quickly.

I move onto the girls, the loudmouth Candor is pretty good, but I don't admit it. "Don't keep your knees bent so much, it leaves you open for this."

As I knock in her knee and force her arm behind her back she begins to panic. "Fix it."

Then I walk off.

She's still crouched on the ground when I stand behind the Stiff.

Hopefully she'll realise her place now. Better I scare her than Eric. He wouldn't soften the blow like I had.

I turn my attention to the Stiff and follow her body carefully. It was a greedy thing to do, but I felt like I deserved it. Surprisingly enough she was attacking the bag without hesitence. "You don't have much muscle," I decide, "which means you're better off using your knees and elbows. You can put more power behind them."

Before I can stop myself my hand is pressed against his stomach, my fingers curling around her ribcage. She turns and stares at me, her mouth slightly open.

_Stop looking at her._

"Never forget to keep tension here," I finish quietly. What was I doing?

Swiftly I lift my hand and walk away, hurrying to find another initiate to distract myself with.

That comes in the form of a very hesitant Al. If he was having this much trouble hitting a punching bag, I didn't want to know how he'd do in fights.

_XXX_

**I hope you enjoyed! If you didn't leave a review telling me why or pm me!**

**Follow if u liked xoxo HUGS! Drop a review or pm if u want :)**

**Cookies for everyone (:::) and I'll see you next chapter!**


End file.
